And Baby Makes Four
by Amelia89
Summary: A Lucian story , so if Lucian isn't your thing don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick Lucian one shot that I've written (I'll also post it on my tumblr page -where any updates of In These Arms can be found.)**

**No harm meant to any of the people mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**May 2nd 2013**

Ian pulled to a stop at the red light and glanced to his right. He leaned over and brushed a hair that was stuck to the sleeping Lucy's lips out of the way and smiled. They'd barely been in the car ten minutes and she was already out for the count. He didn't blame her, it was now 2:30am and they'd both been on the set for eighteen hours straight. He watched as she gently lifted her top and scratched the now exposed skin of her stomach. Seconds later a very obvious foot shape pressed against the exact same spot, even now seven and a half months into Lucy's pregnancy the sight of his baby moving around inside of her amazed him. He checked out of the corner of his eye to see if the lights had changed. They hadn't so he turned his attention back to Lucy; he reached over and gently placed a hand on her stomach, smiling as she let out a soft snore. A few seconds later he too was rewarded with a gentle kick from their baby. He had often wondered how Lucy could sleep through it, but then he released that this was nothing compared to how active the baby was during the day.

The lights changed and Ian slowly drove off towards their house. Their house, it still felt foreign saying it, they'd only been living there for two months, realising soon after Lucy moved into his apartment that there was no way they'd have enough room for the two of them, Jack and a baby. They had started looking at properties straight away, Lucy was adamant that they need a house with a yard for Jack as once the baby arrived they might not be able to walk him as much. It soon became obvious that they weren't going to get the space they needed at a price they could afford and they were contemplating maybe asking their parents for help when Holly stepped in with the perfect solution. She told them that not long after Charmed started she had been advised to invest in property. Property prices in L.A. had been low at the time and she had built up quite the portfolio, she rented them out and the money she earned was put away for the future. One of her properties was now vacant and if they wanted it, it was theirs. They had fallen in love with the three bedroom house immediately, and despite Holly's insistence that it was theirs (she'd argued that it had paid for itself four times over) she had reluctantly agreed on a rent that Ian knew was less than a third what she was probably getting beforehand.

The first thing they did when they moved in was get an outdoor run built for Jack, he could enjoy the fresh air whilst they were at work, and there was shelter in it too so he could go in the shade if he wanted.

He drove slowly up the driveway and gently brought the car to a stop, glancing again at Lucy. If somebody had told him a year ago that he would be in a relationship with Lucy Hale and that they would be parents he would have asked what they were smoking. Yet here they were dating and in less than two months they were going to be parents.

**August 23rd 2012 **

Ian looked down at the empty bowl that was resting between him and Lucy and shook his head. "I can't believe we ate all of it," he said watching as Lucy ran her fingers around the edges of the bowl gathering up the last remnants of hummus.

"It was delicious," Lucy replied as she brought a finger up to her mouth, "you can't deny you didn't enjoy every last bit."

"Oh I did," Ian said following her actions and making sure the bowl was completely clean, "but I'm not sure Mandi is going to agree with me."

Lucy chuckled, "We'll just have to make sure to hit the gym hard over the weekend."

Once the bowl was definitely empty, Lucy picked it up and placed it on the table with the rest of the food containers that they'd brought over from Crafty's, she rested her head back on the pillow and smiled. "I've missed this," she said looking towards Ian.

"Hummus?" Ian asked jokingly, but knowing exactly what she meant.

"No," Lucy replied tapping his arm gently, "Us. This time last year I was tweeting pictures of us saying 'friends or lovers' and this year …"

Ian nodded sadly; he'd missed the friendship he shared with Lucy. Once she'd started dating Chris it had all but disappeared, but he knew that Chris wasn't entirely to blame for the distance between them. Ever since they'd Ustreamed in February his own girlfriend Sophia had grown increasingly jealous of Lucy, sure she'd always been wary of the younger woman but the jealousy had grown tenfold since then. One of the main reasons for this was that Sophia couldn't understand why out of all the German words that Ian knew he'd decided to say 'Ich liebe dich' or 'I love you'. The truth was Ian couldn't give an answer for why he'd decided to utter those exact words, other than it felt right but he wasn't entirely sure that would go down too well with his girlfriend so he had kept quiet.

If Ian was truthful it was probably around then when his relationship started to turn sour, amazingly though they made it till mid June before they officially split parting ways a week after Lucy's birthday party.

Lucy had broken up with Chris the week after Independence Day and slowly their friendship started to form again. Tonight was a prime example; they were lying on the bed in Ezra's apartment whilst they waited to be called for their scenes. They had just had what Lucy had long ago dubbed a 'carpet picnic' even though they very rarely took place on the carpet.

"We're back on track though right?" Ian replied resting his own head on the pillow next to her.

Lucy nodded and brought a hand up to his cheek, she moved closer towards him and Ian was sure he'd imagined it but then she pressed her lips to his hesitantly and he knew he hadn't. She pulled away and looked at him again begging for reassurance. Ian swallowed, he'd dreamed of this moment since the first time they met but he never imagined it being under these circumstances. Her hand cupped the back of his neck and her eyes travelled to his lips and back up.

"Luce," he whispered, "what're…" his own eyes unconsciously looked at her full lips. She smiled at him and kissed him again, only this time he kissed her back. It was cautious at first but soon they matched their onscreen counterparts in the passion stakes.

That was the beginning; they knew that people would think they had both jumped into this too soon but could it be considered too soon when they'd know each other for so long? They had shared secrets with each other that they had never told anybody else they we're closer than they'd ever been with anybody else, but even so they had kept the blossoming relationship secret at first. A difficult task when you worked with each other and spent extremely long hours in the company of others.

It had been Ian's birthday when they'd finally admitted to their family, friends and co-workers that they were in a relationship and as they had suspected everybody had been overjoyed.

Then **it **happened.

**October 17th 2012**

"Hey," Ian said as Lucy walked through the door to his apartment, "what're you doing here this early?" He glanced towards the clock again to make sure he'd gotten the time right. It was just after 8am and Lucy had called when she had left the set at 5:30am that morning to say she was going to go to her own apartment.

"You can't have had much sleep," he continued as he stood up and guided Lucy who was yet to speak over towards his couch.

Lucy shook her head, "I haven't, I got home and realised something and I've been playing it over and over in my head ever since."

"What's wrong Luce?" Ian asked his hands rubbing the top of her arms reassuringly.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm late."

"Late?" Ian asked wanting desperately to have heard her wrong.

Lucy nodded, "My period by two weeks. It's normally due around the 3rd give or take a few days I just assumed it was late because we're stressing trying to wrap up this season but when I realised it was two weeks late…"

Ian took a deep breath, "Okay," he replied, "So we need a test right?"

Lucy reached down to her bag which was at her feet and pulled a paper bag out of it. "That's why I waited until now to come over. I needed to go to the store."

Ian took the bag from her and looked inside to see a pregnancy test.

"Shall we get it over with?" Lucy asked standing up and reaching for the bag.

Ian nodded and stood up himself, following Lucy towards the bathroom.

She smiled at him, "Ian, I'm going to pee on a stick you don't need to watch."

Ian laughed, "I know I just figured I'd wait in the bedroom."

Lucy walked into the half bath attached to Ian's bedroom and closed the door over; she took the test from the bag and read the instructions on the back. They were pretty simple pee on stick wait x amount of time.

Ian sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. They'd been so careful how on earth had this happened? He thought back to all the times they'd been intimate trying to remember if there had been a time when maybe they'd been lax with protection but he couldn't think of a single time, even their first time together on his birthday when they'd been slightly tipsy they'd been careful. He heard the toilet flush and he looked up.

"How long do we have to wait?" he asked when Lucy walked out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

Lucy sat down on the bed next to him and rested her hand on his, "Three minutes," she replied. She shook her head and turned to face him, and Ian could see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered no longer able to keep the tears in.

Ian shook his head and pulled her onto his lap, "Hey," he whispered soothingly, "you have nothing to be sorry for you didn't do anything wrong Luce."

"But if the test is positive?"

Ian shook his head once more, "It takes two people to make a baby Luce, and if the test is positive we'll deal with it together okay?"

Lucy nodded and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, "I love you."

Ian smiled and brushed his lips against hers, "I love you too Luce."

She rested her head on his shoulder and they waited.

"I think three minutes is up now." Ian said a few minutes later.

Lucy took a deep breath, "I'm scared."

"Me too," Ian replied truthfully.

He knew he wanted children; there was no question about that but now? At age 26 was he ready? And what about Lucy, she was 23 and not only was she one of the stars of Pretty Little Liars she was also in the middle of recording her first album which was due out the following year. How would a baby fit into their plans?

"Come on," he said easing Lucy off his lap and standing up, "We'll look together okay?"

They walked slowly into the bathroom and Ian lifted the test up from the vanity, Lucy had placed it face down. "Ready?" he asked taking hold of Lucy's hand, she nodded and he slowly turned the little white stick words jumped out at them **Pregnant 3+ weeks.**

A doctor confirmed it and they'd sat down and talked about their options. They both knew that they timing of the pregnancy wasn't ideal career wise but also that despite them knowing each other for so long it was still early days in their relationship would having a baby so soon put a strain on things? Would they ultimately end up breaking up?

The doctor advised them that as Lucy was less than nine weeks pregnant she would be able to have a medical abortion where she would be given two pills a few days apart which would make her body miscarry. He'd given them leaflets and said they should call 'soon' to make an appointment if that's what they decided on.

They'd left the doctor's office in silence, but the moment they closed the doors on Ian's car Lucy spoke. "I can't…."

"No," Ian said, "I know."

Lucy exhaled, "So we're doing this? We're going to be parents?"

Ian smiled slightly and nodded, "I guess we are."

Lucy clasped his hands in hers, "Are we crazy Ian?"

Ian laughed and nodded his head, "Very probably, but I know we'll make this work."

The only person they'd told prior to the 12 week mark was Marlene King as they were conscious of the fact that Lucy would be heavily pregnant when they started shooting the fourth season and they wanted to give her a heads up so she could rethink any storylines.

They told everybody else after Lucy's twelve week scan. Understandably people had been shocked and worried but as time had gone on they'd all become excited too.

Telling fans had been an entirely different matter, they confirmed that they were dating just a few weeks after Lucy had found out she was pregnant. They'd been photographed several times together and it seemed pointless trying to deny it, but they had hidden the fact that she was pregnant until they'd started shooting season four at the beginning of April knowing that fans would expect the usual behind the scenes shots and that there would be no way Lucy would be able to hide her growing bump.

* * *

**May 3rd 2013**

"Ow," Lucy said as she eased herself down onto the sofa on the Hastings's set.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked worriedly. Everybody was treating Lucy like she was about to break.

"I'm fine," Lucy replied with a smile, "It's just the baby is really active today."

Ashley smiled and sat down next to her friend, "Can I see?" she asked.

Lucy nodded and raised the top she was wearing up and over her extremely prominent bump. She placed a hand on her stomach and pressed slightly, she was rewarded with a sharp kick.

Ashley laughed, "I swear you can tell whether it's a foot or a hand. It's weird but amazing at the same time."

Lucy smiled, watching the baby kick her had become one of the favourite past times of the other three liars.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Ashley asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No not usually, just when the baby decides to kick my bladder or kick the same spot repeatedly."

"What does it feel like?" Ashley asked.

"It was really weird at first," Lucy replied, "but you get used to it.

"Can you feel it moving straight away?"

Lucy shook her head, "I think I was around 16 weeks when I first felt something."

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Ashley asked smirking. The sex of the baby was the one of the top topics of discussions on set.

Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"Oh come on," Ashley said, "I know that you know."

"We do," Lucy replied, "and in less than two months you will too. We want it to be a surprise."

"I promise I won't tell. I want to know if I'm going to be an Aunt or an Uncle."

Lucy laughed, loving how Ashley could throw in a Friends quote. "I'm still not telling Miss Tribbiani."

"How much weight have you gained?" Ashley asked deciding she wasn't going to get anything out of Lucy on the subject of the baby's sex.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ashley said raising her hands, "I'm just curious."

"Twenty pounds," Lucy replied, "the baby is around six of that and I'm convinced the other fourteen is in my boobs."

"They are huge," Ashley said nodding her head.

Lucy raised her eyebrows again.

"What they are!" Ashley responded.

"I know," Lucy replied laughing slightly, "I swear that's the first thing people notice, sometimes they're so focused on them that they don't even notice the bump."

"Are you scared?"Ashley asked loving the alone time with Lucy as it was giving her the time to ask all the questions she wanted to.

"Honestly?" Lucy replied, "I'm terrified."

Ashley laughed, "Of which part?"

"All of it," Lucy said, "Childbirth, the fact that I'm actually going to be a mom. Ash I'm going to have this little thing that I'm responsible for and what if I'm not ready?"

Ashley grabbed one of Lucy's hands, "You are Luce. You're more than ready, both of you are going to be amazing parents and you'll have so many Aunts and Uncles on standby to help out you know that right?"

Lucy nodded and lifted a hand up to wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Oh Luce," Ashley said hugging her friend, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Lucy shook her head, "It's not you I cry at everything."

The morning passed quickly, and Ian arrived back on set at 2pm with some food.

"Is this the first thing you eaten since breakfast?" he asked as she opened up the container and inhaled the aroma.

"Are you kidding?" Troian said, "She's been eating constantly between takes."

Lucy nodded, "Your baby is really hungry today." She reached around and rubbed her lower back.

"Is everything okay?" Ian asked noting her actions.

"Yeah," Lucy said nodding her head again, "I've just been on my feet a lot this morning, but I'm sitting in all my scenes for the rest of the day."

"You sure you're okay?" Ian asked again, he worried about her because of the long hours that she was putting in.

They were shooting two episodes a week at the moment so that they would have enough episodes filmed to allow Lucy to have time off when the baby was born without having to cut the first half of the season short.

"I'm good, I promise."

Ian glanced towards Troian, "Make sure she rests please Troi?"

Troian nodded her head, "Of course."

"Okay," Ian said standing up, "I have to go over to hair and make-up, but I'll come back when I've finished my scenes okay?"

"You don't have to hang around," Lucy said, "I can get a ride home from somebody else."

Ian shook his head, "I'm here already Luce," he replied, "I don't mind staying a while longer."

He kissed her gently on the lips, said his goodbyes and headed over to the hair and make-up trailer.

* * *

It was just before 10pm when they started filming the last scene of the episode, Lucy's backache hadn't really eased up much and she now had pains in her stomach that she was attributing to the kilo of hummus that she'd eaten moments earlier. She wrapped the throw that was being used in this scene to disguise her bump around her body and sat down on the sofa, soon Ashley and Shay joined her and Troian sat down in the chair opposite.

An hour in and Lucy began to realise that maybe the pains weren't due to standing too long or hummus. She winced as another sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah," she replied, "the baby's just dancing on my bladder."

"Do you need a bathroom break?"

Lucy shook her head, "No I'm good, I'm worried if I start peeing I might never stop and we'll never get this scene finished."

Ashley laughed, "We're nearly done now, hopefully we won't be too long and you can go home and relax."

Lucy smiled, "Yeah that sounds good." She watched as Ian and Marlene walked onto the set to watch the remainder of the scene being shot.

Ian smiled and raised his hand Lucy smiled back and nodded in acknowledgment, she knew he'd finished filming his scenes from episode 405 at 7pm, he'd came over briefly to watch her shooting parts of 406 before going to his dressing room for nap on Lucy's insistence.

Filming resumed and Lucy was able to focus on trying to remember her lines and not on the pain she was currently experiencing, when Norman yelled "That's a wrap," at 11:15 pm Lucy slowly eased herself up off the sofa with the help of Troian and turned to face Ian who had walked over to greet her.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked, "You look a little pale."

"I think we need to go the hospital," Lucy replied calmly despite the fact that she was feeling anything but, "because I'm having contractions and they're about four minutes apart."

"What?" Ian asked panicked, "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Lucy gripped his hands as another contraction hit; she waited until the pain had eased slightly before answering, "Because I wanted to make sure the episode was wrapped."

Everything else was a blur for Lucy everybody was moving so fast, in no time she was in a car being whisked off to the hospital where she was rushed to the delivery suite and told she was already 9 centimetres dilated and that her baby would be here soon.

With Ian's help she changed into a hospital gown and got herself as comfortable as she could on the bed.

"Do you think I can still get drugs?" Lucy asked Ian who was nervously chewing on his fingernails.

Ian smiled and shook his head, "I think it might be a little late for that, the baby will probably be here before they even kick in."

Lucy scrunched her nose up, "Damn, I was looking forward to those."

**May 4th 2013**

Less than twenty minutes later, with encouragement from Ian and the doctors Lucy pushed their baby into the world.

"You did it Luce," Ian said as the doctor placed the newborn baby on Lucy's chest, "and she's perfect." Lucy glanced down at her baby in awe tears of joy falling freely over her cheeks.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Ian. He took his eyes of his two girls and nodded, quickly cutting it where the doctor indicated before turning his attention back to the Lucy and his daughter. His daughter, he smiled as he took in her dark hair and prayed that it wasn't going to be curly like his although he knew Lucy would think differently.

Lucy looked up at him, "Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Ian smiled, "Can I?" he asked hesitantly.

Lucy chuckled, "Of course you can," she replied, "you're her daddy."

Ian nodded and nervously looked down at the baby, he was terrified he had never held a newborn baby before never mind one that was just minutes old.

"I'll tell you what," one of the nurses said, "why don't I get her weighed and cleaned up and then her daddy can hold her."

Ian nodded, thinking he might not feel as nervous then. He watched as the nurse picked his daughter and carried her over to the scales. He sat down next to Lucy and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm so proud of you Lucy," he whispered, "you were amazing."

Lucy smiled, "I know right? No drugs and minimal screaming."

"You do realise how close she came to being born on the WB lot though right?"

"Would that have been so bad?" Lucy replied, "It's where we fell in love."

The nurse walked back over with their baby in her arms, "Here you go daddy," she said as she placed her into Ian's arms, "here's your 6lb 4oz baby girl. The oxygen is just precautionary because she's a month and a half early," she said indicating the two small plastic prongs in the baby's nose, "but she seems perfectly healthy and the doctor will probably say they can be removed tomorrow."

Ian nodded and turned his attention back to his tiny daughter.

"Do we have a name?" the nurse asked Lucy, "I need to get an ID bracelet made up."

Lucy smiled, "Yeah its Brea Marie Harding."

"That's pretty," the nurse said as she wrote the name down on a piece of paper. "I'll be right back with the bracelet."

"Wait," Lucy said, "could you pass me my bag?"

The nurse nodded and brought Lucy's bag over to her. Lucy got her iPhone out; she turned the camera on and took a photo of Ian and Brea.

"Hey," Ian said when he heard the click, "you could've at least told me I would've fixed my hair."

Lucy shook her head and turned the screen towards Ian so he could see it, "No this is perfect," she replied turning the phone back around so she could look at it again.

"Can you believe she's here?" Ian asked his eyes only briefly leaving the sleeping Brea to look at Lucy.

Lucy shook her head, "No," she replied, "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it'll all be a dream."

The nurse walked back in with Brea's ID bracelets which she quickly placed on her ankle and wrist.

"We're just getting a private room ready for you. It'll be about another ten minutes."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you," she replied as the nurse quietly left the room.

"When are we going to call our families with the news?" Lucy asked.

Ian looked up at her, "What time is it?"

Lucy looked at her phone, "Almost one."

"So it's almost 3 in Memphis and 4 in DC."

Lucy nodded, "So we should wait till later."

"Yeah," Ian replied, "A couple of hours at least. We can call them at breakfast time."

Ten minutes later Lucy was moved from the delivery suite to a private room. "We need to get Brea something to wear," she announced as she was wheeled into her new room, "she can't stay in the hospital onesie."

Ian nodded, "Is the gift shop still open?" he asked the nurse who was wheeling Brea along in a plastic crib. "It is," the nurse replied.

"Would you go and buy her something?" Lucy asked tilting her head upwards so she could see him.

Ian nodded and glanced back towards the nurse, "Could you…."

"Help you?" the nurse replied, "Of course, you're not the first new father that's needed help."

Ian left Lucy and Brea in her new room with one nurse so she could get cleaned up while her left with the other (named Laura) to buy his daughter something to wear.

He walked back towards the room less just over ten minutes later with the tiniest onesies he had ever seen. It had made him even more nervous to hold his daughter. He opened the door and smiled, Lucy was sitting up in bed nursing a contented Brea. He silently he pulled his phone from his jean pocket and took a photo. The paper bag from the gift shop rustled slightly and Lucy looked up.

"Hey you," she said noticing the phone in his hand, "Have you been taking photos?"

Ian nodded and walked towards her he placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled, "Guilty as charged."

"I can't believe you'd take a photo of me when I have my boobs out."

Ian laughed and shook his head, "You're nursing our daughter, besides," he said showing her photo, "it's very tasteful you can't see anything."

Lucy yawned and glanced down at Brea.

"Tired?" Ian asked.

Lucy nodded and yawned again, "Been a long day."

"It has," Ian replied pressing his lips to Lucy's temple.

Brea stopped suckling and Lucy turned to Ian, "What did you buy?"

Ian opened the gift bag and pulled out three of the tiniest clothes Lucy had ever seen.

"Do you want to change her?" Lucy asked as she gently moved Brea away from her breast.

"Um, I guess."

"Don't sound so nervous," Lucy replied, "you'll be fine."

He nodded and gently lifted his sleeping daughter out of Lucy's arms. Lucy readjusted her top so she was covered and picked up a white and pink onesie from the bed; she undid all the poppers and placed it back down on the bed.

Ian put Brea down on the bed and took the hospital onesie off her as gently as he could; he then slowly dressed her in her new clothes.

"See," Lucy said sleepily, "that wasn't so difficult was it?"

Ian laughed and shook his head; he placed Brea in the crib and sat down next to Lucy, "No it wasn't, diapers next right?"

Lucy yawned again and nodded her head gently.

Ian smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips, "Sleep," he whispered quietly.

"I'm tired, but I'm not sure I can sleep."

"Just try," Ian replied.

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes only to open them again a few seconds later. "Ian," she said worriedly, "Jack will still be outside."

Ian smiled and shook his head, "Already taken care of."

"What?" Lucy said frowning, "How? You haven't had the time to get home."

"I gave Ashley my keys before I left the studio, and she texted me earlier to say that Jack was in her apartment on a play date with Olive."

Lucy smiled her eyes fluttering shut once again, "See that's how I know you're going to be an amazing dad."

* * *

After a restless night and a visit from a doctor who removed Brea from the oxygen Lucy and Ian decided to call their parents to give them the news. It was now 8am Los Angeles time, which meant that their calls wouldn't raise suspicion.

Ian went first as it was later in D.C so he wanted to make sure he'd catch his mom at home, he frowned when his sister Sarah answered the phone. "Sarah?" he asked, "I thought I called moms house phone."

_"You did,"_ Sarah replied, _"I thought I told you I visiting this week?"_

Ian couldn't remember if she had or not, but then he'd had a pretty hectic twenty four hours. "Is mom there?" he asked.

_"Yeah," _Sarah said, _"she's right here. Is everything okay?"_

"Hang up and I'll call your cell okay? We'll face-time."

_"Why?" _Sarah asked, but Ian pressed end call and scrolled through his contacts till he found his sisters number.

"You're gonna face-time?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Ian replied, "That way they'll get to see her."

Lucy smiled, and brushed some of Brea's dark hair off her forehead, "Okay," she said smiling; "now you can call her."

_"Why did you want to face time?" _Sarah asked when she answered the phone.

Ian smiled, "Is mom there?"

Sarah moved her phone slightly so that their mom was visible.

"I wanted to face time so that I could introduce you to someone." He moved his phone around so that Lucy and Brea were visible, "Mom, Sarah we'd like you to meet Brea."

Lucy waved slightly to the camera before looking back down towards her sleeping baby. She realised that seemed to be all her and Ian had been doing for the last few hours.

She smiled as she heard the excited squeals from Sarah and Ann, and listened as Ian told them the story about what had happened the night before.

_"So when was she born?"_ Ann asked her son.

Ian sat down on the bed and picked up one of Brea's hands, "This morning at 12:13."

Arrangements were made for visits, and Sarah and Ann once again marvelled over how beautiful Brea was, Lucy felt her eyes drifting shut once again and frowned when Ian woke her a few moments later.

"What's up?" she asked sleepily.

Ian smiled, "Nothing, I just wondered if you wanted to call your mom now or leave it till after you've slept a bit?"

"Now," Lucy replied picking her phone up from beside her, "Do I look okay?"

Ian smiled, "You look amazing Luce."

Lucy laughed and kissed him gently, "Liar."

She pressed call and smiled when her mom answered a few seconds later, making sure that Brea wasn't visible just yet. "That was quick," Lucy said.

Julie laughed, _"Yeah," _she replied in her thick Southern accent, "_I was just about to call you to see how my baby girl is doing?"_

Lucy smiled, "I'm doing great and so is," she paused and Ian helped her move her phone downwards so that Brea was now visible on the screen, "your granddaughter. Momma we'd like for you to meet Brea Marie."

Julie's squeals matched Sarah's and Ann's and Lucy answered the same questions as Ian had moments earlier.

They both then called their dad's with the news, Lucy having to cut her call short as Brea was trying to suckle through her gown. Once Brea was feeding Lucy dialled her sister Maggie's number.

"You're not going to face-time with Maggie?" Ian asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Lewis might answer and I'm not sure he wants to see his sister-in-laws boobs this early in the morning."

Maggie was just as overjoyed as everybody else had been, and Lucy promised to IM her some photos over the moment they ended the call.

She scrolled through the large number of photos that she had already taken and picked out a few to send to her sister.

"We still have so many people to call," Lucy said looking up at Ian who was sending photos over to his dad.

Ian nodded, "Do you want me to do it?" he asked, "You can try and get some sleep."

Lucy smiled, "You must be tired too though."

"I am," he replied, "but I'm not the one who delivered a baby a few hours ago. And I don't have to nurse Brea every few hours. You need the rest more than me."

"I love you," Lucy said lifting her free hand up to his chin, "so much."

Ian pressed his lips to her fingers and nodded, "And I love you Luce, you've made me so happy."

They shared a tender kiss before naming all the people who they'd have to let know.

"I'll call Banan," Lucy said, "and then I'll sleep."

Ian smiled, he hadn't had many dealings with Annie prior to when he and Lucy started dating. They'd met a handful of times, but never for long enough to form an opinion of her however over the course of the last few months he'd seen exactly why she meant so much to Lucy. There had been one occasion when during a phone call with Annie one night Lucy had casually mentioned that she was craving vegan peanut butter and chocolate cookies. Two hours later Annie showed up on their doorstep with a fresh home-made batch, she'd handed them over and refused their invitations to come inside saying that she had work early the following morning, but she'd wanted to make sure Lucy got what she (and the baby) were craving.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Lucy was told she was going to be discharged. Ian placed a call to Ashley asking if she'd be able to go to their house and get Brea's car-seat so they could bring her home safely, she already had a set of keys so it made sense to ask her. Ashley had been overjoyed and told Ian she was 'already out the door.'

She hadn't been lying, she arrived at the hospital just over an hour later her eyes immediately drawn to the tiny dark haired baby girl that Ian was holding.

"Oh my god," she said as she placed the car seat and a bag containing a change of clothes for them both on floor, "she's tiny."

Ian stood up; his baby daughter still nestled securely in his arms. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked.

Ashley bit her lower lip, "Can I?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucy nodded, "Of course you can, you're her Aunt Ashley."

Ashley smiled and sat in the chair that Ian had just vacated, she got comfortable and Ian placed the wide awake Brea in her arms.

The look of awe that spread across Ashley's face was similar to the one that both Lucy and Ian had every single time they looked at her. "She's beautiful," Ashley whispered her eyes never leaving Brea's. "Hi Brea," she said tracing her fingers lightly over the baby's clenched fist, "I'm your Aunt Ashley."

Brea yawned and Ashley glanced up at Lucy, "She looks just like you Luce," she said, "she even yawns like you." She brushed a curl from Brea's forehead and glanced over at Ian who had just picked the bag of clothes up from the floor, "But I think she may have her daddy's hair."

Ian shook his head vigorously, "Don't wish that on her Ash," he replied chuckling slightly, "it's horrendous."

"Your hair was gorgeous when you were a baby," Lucy said smiling, "There may have been issues when you got older, but it's different for girls."

Ian kissed the top of her head, "I hope you're right," he whispered, "I'm gonna go wash up. Thanks for these Ash," he said motioning towards the fresh t-shirt and toothbrush that Ashley had brought him.

He freshened up quickly and Lucy went into the bathroom herself to change into the sweats and top and Ashley had brought her.

Lucy signed her discharge papers and the three of them headed home for the first time together as a family.

* * *

It was three weeks later when they finally decided let fans know that their baby had been born. The PLL fans were incredibly observant and all the cast and production crew were getting endless tweets enquiring as to why no new on set photos were being released.

"We should let them know," Lucy said as she readjusted her top and shifted Brea slightly on her arm to get into a more comfortable position.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked glancing up from Jack who was nestled between the them. Jack had been a star since Brea was born; far from feeling jealous the dog seemed to dote on her just as much everybody else did.

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "she's almost a month old now. I'd like to share our news with our fans."

"Okay," Ian said, "so how should we do it?"

"We'll just tweet something. Maybe a photo?"

Ian smiled and picked his phone up from the coffee table, he stood up and told Lucy to smile; she looked up at him and tilted Brea slightly so she was looking at the camera too and Ian snapped the photo.

"How's that?" he asked showing Lucy.

She nodded her approval, but stopped Ian from tweeting it straight away, "You tweet that one, but I'll take one of you and Brea and tweet that."

Ian smiled and nodded knowing that if he just posted the photo of Lucy they'd be inundated with requests for a photo Ian and the baby.

Ian took Brea from Lucy's arms and she stood up and picked her own phone up from the table, she too took a photo and showed it to Ian.

They both opened up their twitter apps and pressed the button for 'new tweet' they typed something out, attached the photos and pressed 'tweet.'

"What did you say?" Ian asked glancing over at Lucy.

She smiled and shook her head. "You'll see."

They both looked down at their phones again and refreshed their timelines.

Lucy smiled when she saw Ian's tweet:

**My two girls Lucy & Brea (and my boy Jack). **

**Brea born May 4th 6lb 4oz.**

Ian then read Lucy's tweet:

**Darling Ian, the best daddy in the world with our perfect baby girl Brea (and Jack!) xxx**

**Fin**

* * *

**Please review.**

**Amelia xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but a few people have asked if I can turn it into a multi chaptered story. In These Arms is still my priority, and I will continue to update that on my tumblr page. This will not be updated that frequently - just when I have ideas.**

**No offence meant to anybody in this story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"What should we get Brea?" Lucy asked her almost four week old daughter as she pushed her around the grocery store in a shopping cart. "Your Aunt Maggie and Uncle Lewis are coming to see how gorgeous you are and we want to make them something nice for dinner don't we?"

Brea stared up at her mommy with wide eyes, even in such a short space of time Lucy could see a difference in her baby. She leaned down and gently kissed her daughters forehead, briefly taking her eyes off where she was walking. The cart gently bumped into another cart. "I'm sorry," Lucy mumbled as she looked up, "I wasn't watching where I was…." She trailed off when she realised who it was who she had bumped into.

"Sophia," Lucy said nervously, staring up at the older woman, "I didn't know you shopped here."

Sophia smiled, "I wasn't watching where I was going either," she replied pointing to her phone, "and I don't usually I'm just picking up a few items for a friend."

Lucy nodded and nervously looked away for a few seconds, she didn't know what to say to Ian's ex-girlfriend. Even though she hadn't played a direct role in their breakup Lucy felt uncomfortable in the woman's presence.

She had only met Sophia a few times whilst she'd been dating Ian. Twice when she had visited the set and then again at her birthday party the previous year when she had sneaked over to Ian's table whilst Chris went outside for a smoke.

Sensing Lucy's discomfort Sophia pointed towards Brea, "Can I?" she asked.

Lucy nodded, and Sophia walked around their carts until she was standing next to Lucy.

She gasped when she saw Brea, "She's gorgeous," she exclaimed turning her head to look at Lucy.

Lucy smiled, her nervousness disappearing slightly, "Thank you."

Sophia looked back down at Brea, who was still wide awake, "She has Ian's blue eyes."

"Yeah," Lucy said nodding, "she does, and his curls too."

"You named her Brea right?" Sophia asked still staring down at the baby.

"We did," Lucy replied as she traced the back of her baby's hand with her finger.

"It's beautiful and really suits her, Amanda and Mary said Ian's an amazing father."

Lucy nodded, Amanda and Mary were mutual friends of Ian and Sophia and they'd been to visit Brea in the weeks after her birth. Lucy had known they'd tell Sophia about their visit and had secretly wondered what they would say.

"He is," she said, "he dotes on her and its absolutely adorable."

"Do you have photos?" Sophia asked.

Lucy nodded and got her phone out of her bag; she opened up her photo folder and scrolled down to a photo she had taken the previous day. Ian was holding Brea out in front him, and her hand was resting on his chest she was staring up at him curiously and he was looking back at her with the same expression that he had whenever he saw her absolute awe like he couldn't believe this tiny little thing was his. She turned her phone around so that Sophia could see it

Sophia took the phone out of Lucy's hand and smiled, "I can see what you mean. I always knew he'd make a great father, he was amazing with his cousins children."

The phone began to ring and Sophia said "Speak of the devil," before handing it back to Lucy.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"_Hey," _he replied, "_I've done all the cleaning, I've put the washing in but I can't find the spare bedding for the guest room."_

Lucy smiled; he'd been designated cleaning duties in preparation for Maggie and Lewis' arrival whilst she had got the easier task of picking up some groceries.

"I think they're still in the dryer, so you may need to iron them too."

"_I get the feeling you planned this," _he replied laughing, "_I'll see you in a bit love you both."_

Lucy nodded, "We love you too, see you soon," she replied and they both disconnected the call. Just as she was about to put her phone back in her bag Brea started fussing. Lucy glanced at the time and sighed, "I should get going," she said to Sophia, "this one is getting hungry."

Sophia nodded, "Of course," she replied glancing back towards Brea, "she's really beautiful Lucy, send Ian my regards."

They said goodbye to each other and Lucy quickly made her way around the grocery throwing things that she knew Maggie loved into the cart; she paid and a member of staff kindly offered to take her purchases to the car for her. Brea was just starting to cry as Lucy placed her car seat into the backseat, she looked around anxiously to see if anybody was watching and when she saw the near deserted parking lot she climbed in the back of her car shutting the door firmly behind her. She gently got Brea out of her car seat and discreetly adjusted her top and maternity bra so the baby could feed. Once Brea was suckling contentedly Lucy retrieved her phone from her bag and sent Ian a quick text.

_Gonna be a bit later, Brea hungry so I'm sitting in my car whilst she feeds. Thank god I got tinted windows in the back!_

* * *

Ian came to the door to greet them as they pulled into the driveway; he walked to the car and opened the door for Lucy kissing her on the lips gently as he did so.

"Groceries?" he said as he helped her out of the car.

"Trunk," Lucy replied, "I'm not even sure what I bought. Brea started fussing when we were in the store and I just started throwing things into the cart."

Ian smiled, "So we may be ordering take-out tonight?"

Lucy opened the passenger door on her car and unclipped a now sleeping Brea's car seat and lifted it out of the car.

"I can't believe you fed her in a parking lot," Ian said smiling as he lifted the grocery bags out of the trunk.

"I had to she was crying as we got to the car and I didn't want her to cry the whole way home."

Ian smiled again and took her car keys out of her hand, "I'm kidding," he replied as he shut the doors and locked the car.

They walked into their house and headed straight to the kitchen. Ian put the grocery bags on the island and Lucy did the same with Brea's car seat.

"Guess who I ran into in the store?"

Ian shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "Someone from work?"

Lucy shook her head, "Sophia."

Ian stopped unpacking the groceries and turned to face her, "Sophia?"

Lucy nodded.

"Did she say anything…."

"No," Lucy replied shaking her head, "she was actually really nice. She said to send you her regards and she asked to see photos of you and Brea. She thought Brea was gorgeous, said that she knew you'd make a great father. I mean it's not like she didn't know we had a baby."

Ian nodded, "You're sure…"

"Yes," Lucy replied, "If she'd said anything to upset me I would've told you and you know I would've but her in her place. We didn't do anything wrong, she must know that."

Ian smiled, "She does," he said walking closer to Lucy, "I guess I just worry too much."

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. Lucy sighed and relaxed into his embrace a yawn escaping her lips.

"Tired?" Ian asked.

Lucy lifted her head from its position on his chest and nodded, "A little," she replied yawning again.

Ian pressed his lips against hers gently, "Why don't you go and have a nap. I'll put the groceries away, and there's milk in the fridge for Brea."

Lucy wanted to protest, as she knew Ian had to be tired too but the mention of sleep had made her feel even more tired and a nap sounded really good, "Are you sure?"

Ian nodded, "Yes," he replied, "go and nap. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

Lucy smiled a sigh escaping her lips. She stood on her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips against his. "I love you," she whispered.

Ian smiled, "I love you too, now go," he said, "before I change my mind."

Lucy nodded and headed out the kitchen to their bedroom. Ian continued unpacking the groceries and putting them away, stifling his own yawns as he did so. He was unbelievably tired himself, having a newborn baby certainly took its toll on your sleeping patterns. They tried to share feeding Brea between them, but Brea had recently started refusing to take the bottle of expressed breast milk, and Lucy would end up feeding her every time she needed feeding.

He picked up the new teats that Lucy had bought on Holly's recommendation and sterilised them, hoping to himself that Brea would like these ones better than the ones they already had.

Ian picked the car seat up from the counter and walked into the hallway; he attached the car seat to the stroller base and wheeled it into the living room coming to a stop near the couch. He sat down and took his phone out of his pocket, he texted a few friends to catch up and then opened up his twitter app. His mentions used to be filled with people asking when he'd next be on set; or asking Ezria related questions but now that the show had gone into a forced hiatus due to Lucy giving birth early all everyone was asking was if they were okay or asking for more photos of Brea. He replied to a few of them before closing the app and putting his phone on the table in front of him, he glanced at the still sleeping Brea and smiled thankful that he was able to spend this much time with her. He knew that they were extremely lucky, they weren't due back on set for another two months and even then they'd be able to take Brea to work with them, he picked up the book he'd been trying to read from the coffee table and opened it up.

* * *

He became aware of a sound, but couldn't work out where it was coming from, it took him a few moments to realise that Brea was awake and crying. He stood up quickly and got Brea out of her car seat, he could tell she hadn't been crying for too long and his holding her seemed to soothe her slightly. Sitting back down, he picked up his phone and looked at the time, he realised he'd been asleep for almost two hours. After changing her diaper, Ian fed Brea and just held her for a while, he loved talking to her and watching her still finding it difficult to believe that this adorable little thing was his.

He glanced at his phone again and stood up, Maggie and Lewis would be arriving in less than two hours and he knew Lucy would be upset if he didn't wake her beforehand.

He walked into their bedroom and chuckled quietly, Lucy was fast asleep and Jack was snuggled up beside her also asleep, he almost felt guilty that he would have to disturb them. He laid the wide awake Brea into her crib and turned the mobile on and walked over to the bed.

"Luce," he whispered his fingers gently brushing against her cheek; "Maggie and Lewis are going to be here soon."

She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. "Luce," he said again louder this time, "time to wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered gently and she opened her eyes a fraction. "What's up?" Lucy mumbled sleepily.

Ian sat down next to her on the bed, "Maggie and Lewis will be soon," he said quietly.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up, "How long was I asleep?"

Ian brushed his lips against her forehead, "Almost three hours," he replied, "I fell asleep too."

Lucy smiled and stretched her arms above her head before slowly sitting up in the bed. "Did you feed Brea?"

Ian nodded, "I did, and she seemed to like the new teats better."

Lucy smiled, "Remind me to give Holly a big hug when I see her next."

Ian stood up and Lucy pulled the covers part of the way back, climbing out of bed slowly so she wouldn't disturb Jack. Ian leant down and kissed her gently, "Feel better?" he asked.

"I do," Lucy replied nodding, "thank you."

Ian laughed, "I fell asleep too. Brea woke me up," he kissed the top of her head, "Is it okay if I take a quick shower?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucy replied nodding her head, she turned towards the crib, "I'll get Brea ready to meet her Aunt Maggie and Uncle Lewis."

Ian smiled, "I won't be long," he turned and walked into their bathroom and Lucy went over to the crib. Brea was wide awake and staring up at the mobile.

"Hey Brea," Lucy said gently, "Let's get you ready to meet Aunt Maggie and Uncle Lewis." She picked Brea out of the crib and carried her down the hallway and into the nursery. Brea had yet to sleep in there, instead she slept in a smaller crib in Lucy and Ian's bedroom it made things easier whilst she was still feeding every few hours.

Brea's nursery was Lucy's favourite room in the whole house. Before they had found out what Lucy was having they had both been certain that they didn't want the nursery to be 'gender specific' but once they'd known she was having a girl they were both drawn to various shades of pink. The room was painted a soft pale pink. The wall behind the shelves that lined an alcove was painted in other shades of pink, and Ian had gotten creative and painted a harlequin pattern. Wooden letters in four different patterns that spelt out Brea hung on one wall, and dotted around the room were 3D butterflies, all the furniture was white and the bedding was also white with the occasional pink butterfly on it.

She opened the door to the closet, and searched through the various clothes until she found the item that she wanted and walked over to the changing table. She had just finished dressing Brea in her new outfit when a freshly showered Ian walked into the room.

"That's pretty," Ian said as Lucy smoothed out Brea's tunic and leggings, "Is it new?"

Lucy shook her head, "It was a present from Maggie. I thought it would be nice if she could see her wearing it. Could you watch her? I think I'll have a quick shower too."

Lucy walked into the living room fifteen minutes later dressed in grey cropped sweatpants and a pink t-shirt, her damp hair was tied back in a messy bun and her face was scrubbed clean of all make up. Ian was sitting on the floor, his back resting against the sofa and Brea was lying on her stomach on a cushioned blanket on the floor.

Lucy sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "She's getting better at that," she said as they watch Brea lift her head up for a few moments before putting it back down."

Ian nodded, "Yeah," he replied, "she can hold it up for longer at a time. I can't believe how much she's changed in just a few weeks. I honestly didn't believe it when people said they learn new things constantly."

Lucy smiled and moved so that she was lying on the floor too, her face inches away from Brea's

"Brea," she said quietly. They both smiled as Brea lifted her head up at the sound of her mommy's voice. They had noticed that she definitely reacted to the sound of their voices over other peoples. She held her head up for a few seconds before dropping it back down. There was a knock at the door and Lucy looked over at Ian, he picked his phone up from the floor and checked the time.

"It'll be Maggie and Lewis," he said standing up, "you stay there I'll go."

"Thanks," Lucy said her attention drawn back to Brea. "Here's your Aunt Maggie and Uncle Lewis," she said watching as Brea once again lifted her head. Lucy reached over and brushed her baby's cheek with her thumb, she was completely and utterly head over heels in love with this tiny little thing and she couldn't believe how much her life had changed in less than twelve months and she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Ian walked to the front door and took a deep breath. He was nervous about meeting Lucy's sister and brother-in-law. He'd met Maggie a few times over the years when she had visited Lucy, but this would be the first time meeting her as Lucy's boyfriend and father of her baby and he'd only spoken to Lewis on the phone.

He opened the door and all his nervousness disappeared, Maggie smiled broadly at him and threw her arms around his neck, "Congratulations," she said, "I mean I know I've said it over the phone and Skype but this is the first time I've seen you in person."

Ian smiled, "Thanks," he replied opening the door further to allow them to come inside. He closed the door behind them.

Lewis held out his hand and shook Ian's, "Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," Ian said again, "and it's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Yeah," Lewis replied laughing slightly, "you too."

"You're earlier than we thought." Ian said.

Maggie nodded, "We just brought carryon luggage. I figured anything we forgot we could just get here."

Lewis laughed, "She didn't want to be in the airport any longer than she needed to be."

Ian smiled and reached over and took the bag Maggie was holding, "Do you want to meet your niece?" Maggie nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on," he said, walking further into the house, "they're this way." He placed Maggie's luggage at the bottom of the stairs and Lewis did the same with his.

"The house is beautiful," Maggie said, "I mean Luce walked around with her phone showing me it when you guys first moved in."

"Thanks," Ian replied.

"She wouldn't show me the nursery though. Still hasn't."

Ian smiled, "I think that's Luce's favourite room in the whole house."

He turned the corner that headed into the living room and motioned for Maggie to go in first.

Lucy heard the gasp from her sister and looked up from Brea, "Hey Maggie," she said, "Come and meet Brea." She sat up and picked Brea up from the floor and then stood up with Brea in her arms.

Maggie put her handbag down on the floor and walked over towards where Lucy was standing, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Luce," she said her hand coming up to her mouth, "she's gorgeous."

Lucy smiled, "Wanna hold her?"

Maggie nodded and held out her arms, but then pulled them back, "I have airplane hands."

Lucy laughed, "There's some antibacterial gel in the bag by the couch."

Maggie reached into the bag and got the bottle of gel out; she squeezed a bit onto her hands and rubbed it in.

"Are you ready to hold your niece?" Lucy asked.

Maggie nodded and held out her arms again.

"You're lucky," Lucy said as she gently placed Brea into her sister's arms, "she's awake at the moment."

Maggie smiled down at Brea and sighed, "She's sooo tiny."

Lucy nodded, "Ian was terrified to hold her at first. I think he thought she'd break."

"Hey," Ian piped up, "only when she was minutes old and I hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing her being born."

Lucy sat down next to Ian on the sofa, curling her legs underneath her body and leaning into him to get comfortable, she brushed her lips against his briefly and smiled, "You're an amazing daddy."

* * *

An hour passed with both Maggie and Lewis taking turns to hold Brea and general chat.

They were just talking about what to have for dinner when Brea started crying. Maggie leant down and smelt her, "I don't think she needs changing."

Lucy looked at the time on Ian's phone, "She might be hungry," she said to Ian, "She didn't feed for long during the night or in the car earlier. Did she take the whole bottle?"

Ian nodded, "Yeah, but that was a few hours ago."

"I'll take her up to her nursery, you can start in dinner."

"Okay," Ian nodded.

Lucy stood up, "Mags you can come with me if you'd like?" she said to her older sister, "I can't wait for you to see Brea's room."

Maggie nodded and stood up; she followed Lucy out of the room and up the stairs to Brea's room, leaving Ian and Lewis to get to know each other.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked Maggie as they walked into the room.

Maggie smiled, "It's so pretty. It's girly but not overly so, and I love that it's not babyish if you know what I mean?"

Lucy nodded and closed the door, "I do, I wanted it to be a room that she could grow into you know?" She took Brea from Maggie and went and sat down on the nursing chair.

Maggie nodded and sat down on the small pull out sofa that was also in the room, "The sofa?" she asked.

Lucy smiled, "If we have more than one set of guests, Ian and I figured that we'd just stay in here with Brea and someone could have our room." She lifted her top and undid her nursing bra before lifting Brea up to her breast to feed.

Maggie stared at her younger sister for a few minutes. "I can't believe everything that has happened in twelve months," she said.

Lucy looked up, "I know, you're married, I have a baby. Who would've guessed?" she replied.

They talked made small talk until Brea had finished feeding, but Lucy knew her sister and she knew that Maggie had something she wanted to say. She decided to leave it, and hopefully Maggie would bring it up before they left.

Once Lucy had changed Brea into a sleep suit, they went back downstairs and Lucy put Brea down in the bassinet that they had in the living room before they both went into the kitchen to find Ian and Lewis.

Ian was sitting at the island and Lewis was chopping up vegetables for dinner. Maggie sat at one end of the island to watch and Lucy walked over to Ian and leaned into him her arm automatically wrapping around his waist. "I thought I asked _you_ to start dinner," she said.

Ian nodded, "You did, but Lewis offered and was very insistent."

Lucy shook her head, "He's our guest, we're supposed to be looking after him not making him cook!"

Lewis laughed, "I don't mind, like Ian said I offered. I figure you're new parents and you deserve a break even if it is only me cooking dinner for you."

"Thank you," Lucy replied, "what're we having?"

"I make a pretty awesome curry," Lewis said.

Maggie nodded, "He does, it's to die for, it's so spicy."

"Could you maybe do a separate non spicy batch for me?" Lucy asked.

Lewis frowned, "I thought you liked spicy food?"

"I do," Lucy replied nodding, "but Brea doesn't."

A look of confusion briefly crossed Lewis' face, "Wait," he said, "you mean it effects your…"

Lucy nodded sensing his discomfort, "Yeah," she replied, "I found that out when I ate a taco. Luckily we had enough expressed milk."

Maggie laughed, "Anything else she doesn't like?"

Ian shook his head, "Not so far, but since the taco incident Luce has been careful haven't you?" he asked turning his head to face Lucy who was still nestled into his side.

"I have," she replied, "I'm just hoping she doesn't suddenly develop an aversion to kale or hummus."

* * *

After dinner, they all went back into the living room, joined by Jack who wedged himself between Lucy and Ian on the couch.

"She'll probably need changing," Lucy said when Brea started crying.

Ian stood up, "I'll do it," he replied. He picked Brea out of the bassinet and took her upstairs, he returned a few minutes later with a freshly diapered Brea.

"Did you get diapers at the store today?" he asked handing Brea to Lucy.

Lucy shook her head, "I forgot, I was rushing and… are we out?"

"We have one left," Ian replied, "I'll go and get some now and take Jack for a walk too."

"I'll come with you if that's okay?" Lewis said.

Ian nodded and the two left the room with Jack following eagerly having heard the word 'walk.'

Lucy kissed her baby on the forehead and sighed in contentment.

"How did things go with dad?" Maggie asked, "You said you'd fill me in when I came here."

Lucy smiled, "Good, great actually."

"Really?" Maggie asked raising an eyebrow, "Because when you told him you were pregnant…"

"He was pissed," Lucy replied, "I know, he was disappointed that I wasn't married."

Maggie nodded.

Lucy looked back down at Brea, "I guess seeing her changed his mind, he apologised for being cool with me and said that I should just do what's right for me and not care about what other people think."

"Do you regret it?" Maggie asked.

Lucy looked back up at her sister, "No," she replied without hesitation.

"It's just this time last year you were drinking margaritas at my wedding and now…don't you ever wish you'd waited a few years longer?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, never. This pregnancy may not have been planned but from the moment we saw her on the sonogram we knew we'd made the right choice in going through with my pregnancy. Besides just because I have a baby doesn't mean I can never go out with my friends again, my life won't stop because of her; in fact she's made it better."

Maggie smiled, "You're really happy aren't you?"

Lucy nodded, "I am Mag, for the first time in a long time I feel truly happy."

* * *

**Links to the decor in Brea's room can be found on my profile page (I thought people might like to see what I was envisioning)**

**Please review**

**Amelia x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have had so many requests on tumblr to update this that I thought I would given that it's been a while. **

**It Happened One Night is still my priority and I will either have a new chapter up later tonight or tomorrow night.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ian opened his eyes and stretched his arms above his head; he looked to his left to see his girlfriend and the mother of his one month old baby daughter still sleeping peacefully. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, careful not to wake her before picking his phone up from the nightstand and checking the time. It was just after 8am, Ian frowned and slowly pulled back the bedcovers, he walked the short distance to Brea's crib and checked on his daughter. Brea let out a soft sigh and kicked her little legs slightly. Ian smiled down at her, this was the first time she had slept through the night. He looked over towards Lucy again; she was still fast asleep so he decided he'd surprise her with breakfast in bed. It was a luxury that they hadn't indulged in since before Brea was born, sleepless nights for both of them meant that they were usually awake at the same time and they got up together.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and went downstairs, Jack who'd been sleeping on the landing following him eagerly. Once he was in the kitchen he rinsed out Jack's food bowl and filled it with fresh food and filled his water bowl with fresh water before placing them both back on the floor for the dog. He turned on the coffee machine (now filled with caffeine free) and let it brew whilst he started on breakfast. Ian opened the fridge and stared into whilst he decided to what make, finally settling on omelettes and toast. He got the ingredients out of the fridge and turned on the stove whilst he mixed the eggs. Once everything was ready he took Jack outside along with the bowl of water and put him inside his run, he then returned to the kitchen placed all the items on a tray and carried them upstairs to the bedroom.

He put the tray down on the nightstand, and leaned over he pressed his lips against Lucy's a few times whispering "Luc, Luc."

She sighed sleepily and her eyes fluttered opened slowly, she smiled when she saw Ian and pulled him towards her for a kiss. They pulled apart and Lucy spotted the breakfast tray, "What's this?" she asked a smile forming on her face.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Ian replied, "It's a celebratory breakfast."

"Celebratory?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Ian smiled, "It's after 8am."

"Brea slept through the night?"

Ian nodded, "She did."

Lucy smiled again and once again pulled Ian towards her for a kiss.

"We should eat." Ian said a few minutes later. "I don't want our breakfast to get cold."

"Thank you for this." Lucy said as Ian placed the tray on the bed between them, "It feels like forever since we had breakfast in bed." Lucy took a sip of her coffee and chuckled slightly.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

Lucy looked over at him and smiled, "I was just remembering that day right after I found out I was pregnant…"

Ian nodded a smile forming on his own lips. "We didn't get out of bed all day. We switched our phones off…"

Lucy chuckled, "I had so many messages and texts from people wanting to know where I was."

* * *

**November 2012 **

"What do you want to do today?" Ian asked Lucy his fingers tracing circles on her exposed stomach.

Lucy sighed, "Would I sound really lazy if I said I didn't even want to get out of bed?" She turned onto her side and pressed a languid kiss to his lips. "I just want to stay here all day with you."

Ian moved his hand to her hip and massaged it gently. "When you say stay in bed…." he whispered huskily.

Lucy chuckled, "And we wonder how I got pregnant."

Ian moved his hand from her hip smirking slightly. "Well if you don't want to."

Lucy shook her head and threw her leg across his hip. "Believe me," she replied. "I want to; it's _all _I can think about. My libido is through the roof, more so than it normally is when I'm around you. I had to physically stop myself from jumping you during the table read yesterday."

Ian placed his hand on her thigh his fingers tracing the skin just underneath the hem of the tiny shorts that she had slept in. Lucy let out a low moan and Ian raised his eyebrows. "That?" he asked questioningly. "Really?"

Lucy nodded her head. "I looked it up online and it's normal apparently and can last for a few months or the whole pregnancy."

Ian smiled and moved his fingers a little higher. "Well," he whispered. "We'd better take full advantage of this just in case it only lasts for a few months."

* * *

"What time do you have to be in the studio?" Ian asked. Although Lucy had finished her album there was one song that they hadn't been sure about and she was going into the studio to re-record it.

Lucy shrugged, "Around noon but I'm not sure how long I'll be there for. We'll just work until we're happy with it. There should be enough bottles in the fridge, but I'll try and express some more before I leave. What do you and Brea have planned?"

Ian looked over towards the crib, "I'm not sure, maybe just visit Sarah for a few hours. Maybe take Jack with us too."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, you should. Brea hasn't seen her Aunty Sarah for a few days." She brought a hand up to Ian's cheek and leaned towards him, her lips brushing against his fleetingly.

Ian smiled and moved the now empty breakfast tray from the bed placing it on the bedside table. He turned back towards Lucy and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They'd been getting increasingly hot and heavy in the past week, but Ian was letting Lucy set the pace he didn't want to do anything that she wasn't ready for however this time it was Brea's soft cries that interrupted them.

"I'll get a bottle and feed her." Ian said.

Lucy shook her head, "No," she replied, "I will and I'll only need to express a little bit before I leave."

Ian nodded, "Okay," he said. "You stay here and I'll get her."

He stood up and walked over to the crib. Brea was kicking her little legs; she stopped crying almost immediately once she spotted her daddy standing above her.

"Good morning Brea," Ian said softly. "Are you hungry?" He gently lifted his daughter out of the crib and walked over to the bed. Lucy pulled her top down exposing her left breast and he placed Brea into her arms. The baby latched on almost immediately with little help from Lucy and began suckling. Ian leant down and kissed Lucy's temple, "I'm going to jump in the shower okay?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head, she brushed her lips against his and he stood and walked into their en-suite bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom around fifteen minutes later the room was empty but Ian could hear the soft sounds of Brea's mobile coming from down the hall and knew that they must be in the nursery, he walked over to the walk in closet and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he threw the damp towel into the laundry basket and headed towards his daughters nursery.

Lucy was sitting in the nursing chair; a pink blanket was draped over her chest and Ian could hear the faint noise of the breast pump. She always covered herself when she was expressing milk as she said it "made her feel like a cow on a dairy farm."

"Shall I get Brea ready?" Ian asked as he walked over to the crib. Brea was wide awake and staring up at her mobile completely enraptured with the black and white shapes as they moved around, she was make cute little gurgling sounds and moving her arms and legs.

"Could you?" Lucy asked. "I'm not sure how long this is going to take."

Ian nodded and went over to Brea's closet, "Do you want her to wear anything in particular?" Ian asked turning to face Lucy once more.

Lucy chuckled and shook her head, "Daddy's choice."

Ian nodded and looked back towards the closet, Brea had more clothes than he did. Most had been gifts from family and friends when Brea had been born, several were from the studio and some were from fans. They'd received many gifts from fans all across the globe since they'd officially announced Brea's birth and Lucy had insisted on donating the majority of ithem to a local charity. It wasn't that they were ungrateful, far from it and they'd both tweeted their gratitude several times, it was more that they felt Brea was one of the lucky ones and there were so many babies who weren't as lucky.

Ian pulled out a pair of grey leggings and a cream tunic, he placed them on the changing table and opened one of the drawers to get out a clean vest. Next he got a fresh diaper and all of the various wipes and creams ready before finally picking Brea up from her crib. Ian changed her diaper, washed her and dressed her in the outfit he'd chosen, he then opened another drawer and got out some matching socks along with a cream elasticated headband with a flower on that Troian had bought. "Does this get mommy's approval?" Ian asked as he lifted Brea up so Lucy could see.

Lucy smiled, "She looks gorgeous, you're better at that than you think you are."

Ian chuckled and walked over to Lucy, he leant down and kissed her gently. "I learnt from the best," he whispered.

Lucy pressed her lips against his once more and looked down towards the bottles attached to the double breast pump. Ian's eyes followed her gaze, they were about half full. "I'll take Brea and we'll check on Jack," he said.

Lucy nodded, "Thanks," she replied. "Once I'm finished here I'll have a quick shower too, hopefully I shouldn't be too long."

Ian kissed her again and left the room speaking quietly to Brea the entire time.

"Hey you," Ian said as Lucy joined him and Brea in their back yard. He had let Jack out of his run and the Maltipoo was running around excitedly chasing after a ball that he'd had just thrown.

"I put the milk on the kitchen counter for you." Lucy said as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks," Ian replied. "Are you heading out soon?"

Lucy looked down at her watch and nodded, "I'll have to if I want to get there on time. I'll call you when I have a free minute I want to see my baby."

Ian smiled, he too had separation anxiety if he was away from Brea for any length of time, "Here," he replied handing Brea to her. "Why don't you get in some cuddles before you go?"

"Thank you," Lucy said bending her head down so she could breathe in her daughters scent.

* * *

"What do you have planned for Luc's birthday?" Sarah asked looking up from her sleeping niece who was nestled contentedly in her arms.

Ian shrugged, "Nothing," he replied truthfully. "I haven't really given it much thought."

"Ian," Sarah exclaimed. "It's next Friday."

"I know," Ian replied, "But Brea wasn't supposed to be here yet so we didn't think to make plans and now that she is it makes things difficult."

"Book a restaurant for the two of you, or even for you and some of Lucy's friends and I'll come over to your house and watch Brea for you."

"Sarah…"Ian said uncertainly.

"It's just a couple of hours Ian," Sarah replied. "You can call me at any time to check, but its Lucy's twenty fourth birthday you have to mark it somehow."

Ian nodded he knew his sister was right. "You're sure you don't mind watching Brea for a few hours?" he asked.

"Having the opportunity to spend some time with my adorable niece?" Sarah replied. " Of course I don't mind."

"Thank you," Ian said smiling, he picked up his coffee and drank the rest of the warm liquid. "I know that Luc will really appreciate it too."

Ian looked up from the book he'd been attempting to read when he heard Jack's claws on the tiled floor of the hallway, seconds later he heard Lucy's voice "Hey Jacky," she said in her 'baby' voice. "Did you miss mommy? Did you Jacky? Cos mommy missed you."

Ian chuckled, just as Lucy walked into the living room with dog in her arms, she placed him on the sofa next to Ian and giggled as Ian pulled her onto his lap, their lips met in a languid kiss.

"How was Brea?" Lucy asked when they pulled apart.

"Good," Ian replied. "I had to take her out for a drive earlier though, she wouldn't settle."

Lucy smiled, like most new parents they'd learnt early on that the car seemed to soothe the baby into slumber. "Has she been asleep long?" Lucy asked leaning over so she could look into the small crib at her sleeping baby.

Ian lanced at the clock on the wall it was 7:30pm, "About thirty minutes maybe," he replied. "She didn't drink much of her last bottle though."

Lucy nodded and settled back into Ian's lap, her stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" Ian asked.

Lucy nodded, "I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"How about I make us both something to eat before Brea wakes up?"

"Please," Lucy replied nodding her head with enthusiasm.

Ian stood easily lifting Lucy up with him, he placed her onto the floor and held out his hand leading her into the kitchen. As expected Jack wasn't far behind them.

Lucy sat down at the island whilst Ian peered into their fridge. "I could heat up the falafels you made the other day?" he said turning to face Lucy. "We have some pitta bread and tahini too?"

"Mmmm," Lucy replied. "That sound's really good."

Ian turned back to the fridge and got the falafels out, he got a frying pan out of cupboard and put it on the burner on a high heat then he went back to the fridge and got out a few ingredients to make a salad. Meanwhile Lucy got the pitta bread and tahini out of the cupboard, "Should I toast the pitta?" she asked turning to face Ian.

Ian shrugged, "It's up to you," he replied.

Lucy nodded and placed the pitta inside the toaster, she put the tahini down on the island next to Ian who was chopping a few tomatoes and then reached up to get some glasses from another cupboard.

"Drink?" she asked.

"Whatever you're having," Ian replied lifting his head up to smile at her.

Lucy finished pouring them both some fruit juice and went over to the stove to check on the falafels. She turned them over and once she was satisfied that they were heated through she took them off the burner and placed them on the counter before getting the pitta out of the toaster, she handed them to Ian and put the juice carton back in the fridge. Ian had finished putting everything inside the pitta by the time she turned around.

"We're like a well oiled machine," he said as Lucy sat next to him.

Lucy nodded and picked up one of the pitta's, "This looks really good," she took a bite and moaned. "It tastes even better."

Ian chuckled and lifted a finger up the corner of her mouth, he wiped away a bit of tahini and brought the finger up to his own mouth sucking on it gently to remove all remnants.

"How was your day?" he asked. "Did you get the song finished?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes finally," she replied. "I was beginning to think we'd never get it done. What about you? Did you miss me?"

Ian chuckled, "Immensely," he replied. "Sarah made a suggestion actually."

"Oh?" Lucy said taking a sip of her drink.

Ian nodded, "She offered to come here next Friday night and watch Brea so we can go out for dinner."

"Next Friday?" Lucy asked in confusion.

Ian raised an eyebrow and watched as the realisation of what next Friday was hit Lucy.

"My birthday," she said. "I'd completely forgotten."

Ian shook his head teasingly and Lucy tapped him across the arm, "Hey," she said. "I've read up on it and I happen to know that memory loss is completely normal after giving birth."

"I know," Ian replied. "I was just teasing you. So do you want to? We can stay home if you'd prefer?"

"No," Lucy said a smile forming on her face. "I'd like to go out for dinner."

* * *

"You look beautiful," Ian said when Lucy walked into their bedroom from the walk in closet. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple white top, her hair was curled slightly and she'd kept her make-up minimal.

"Thank you," Lucy replied. "You scrub up pretty good yourself."

Ian was also dressed in dark jeans and a simple grey button down shirt. Ian smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just one sec," Lucy replied walking back into the closet. Ian stood up and followed her; she was standing in front of the mirror pulling her top down further over her hips.

"Luc," Ian said walking up to her and placing her hands across hers. "You're beautiful."

"I look fat." Lucy replied her eyes never leaving her reflection.

"You don't," Ian said turning her around to face him. "You just had a baby and you're stunning." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know how cruel the tabloids can be," Lucy replied. "They'll take photos and be really harsh about how I look."

"Well then they're assholes." Ian replied.

"I know," Lucy said tears forming in her eyes. "It's just…"

Ian reached his hands up to her cheeks and wiped away a few stray tears with his thumbs. "We can stay home if you want to?"

Lucy shook her head, "No," she replied. "You're right I shouldn't let what some gossip site might say about me ruin my birthday."

Ian nodded, "So are we ready?"

"Yeah Shmian," Lucy said smiling. "Let's go."

"Thank you for tonight." Lucy said linking arms with Ian as they waited for the valet to bring their car. "I really enjoyed myself."

Ian smiled and leant down to kiss her chastely. He was more than aware there were paparazzi lurking around and despite the fact that his relationship with Lucy was public knowledge he was still cautious about being overly affectionate in public. Even Lucy herself had become a lot more reserved with regards to public displays of affection, and holding hands or linking arms was usually the only indulgence they allowed themselves.

"I did too," Ian replied. "It was nice to be able to go out just the two of us.

Lucy smiled, "I know what you mean so do you think Aunty Sarah would be okay with making this a regular thing?"

Ian chuckled and nodded, "I think Aunty Sarah would love to."

* * *

"What're you doing?" Lucy asked Ian. They'd just pulled up on their driveway and Ian had immediately got his phone out of his pocket. "It just occurred to me," he said looking over at her. "That I didn't tweet you 'Happy Birthday' and I have just over an hour to do so."

Lucy laughed, "Ian you _wished _me happy birthday in person."

"I know," Ian replied as his fingers danced across the screen of his iPhone. "I've wished you happy birthday in person every year since I've had a twitter account but I've also tweeted it to you as well. I'll bet if I check my mentions I'll have hundreds of tweets from fans asking me why I haven't already done it."

Lucy smiled, she knew he was right. "So what're you writing?" she asked leaning over the centre console to try and see the screen.

"You'll see," Ian replied as he clicked on the 'tweet' button.

Lucy pouted as she got her own phone from her bag; she unlocked the screen and opened up her twitter app. Once it had loaded she refreshed her timeline and read the tweet from Ian. She looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck, her lips smashing against hers. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly a few minutes later.

"You liked it then?" Ian asked brushing his nose against hers.

Lucy nodded, "I loved it," she replied looking down once more to her phone.

**Ian Harding *IANMHARDING**

Happy Birthday to the beautiful, funny, talented *lucyhale. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I love you. You complete me.

"Did you have a good time?" Sarah asked Lucy as she walked into the living room. Sarah was sitting on the floor and Brea was lying on an activity blanket next to her.

Lucy nodded and kicked her shoes off; she walked over and sat down next to Sarah. "We did," she replied. "Thank you."

Brea turned her head to the sound of her mommy's voice and Lucy shifted so that she was closer to her baby daughter. "Hi Brea," Lucy whispered. "Have you been a good girl for your Aunty Sarah?"

Sarah smiled, "She has been absolute dream."

"And Jack?" Ian asked as he entered the room, he'd gone back outside as he wasn't sure he'd locked the car properly. Jack lifted his head up at the sound of his name and came running over to Ian.

"He's been a dream too." Sarah replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked her attention drawn away from her daughter.

"Sarah nodded. "Of course Luc," she replied. "You can ask me anything."

Lucy nodded and nervously pushed some hair behind her ears, "Could you stay tonight and watch Brea? We could put the crib from in here in the guest bedroom."

"I'd love to," Sarah replied with a smile.

* * *

"Is that somebody else wishing you a happy birthday?"Ian asked as he came back into the bedroom. Lucy looked up from her phone and shook her head, "I'm replying to your tweet and I have exactly four minutes to do so."

Ian sat down on the bed next to her and like Lucy had done earlier he tried to see the screen.

Lucy shook her head, "No," she told him. "You have to wait just like I did."

"But my phone is all the way over there." Ian replied pointing to a dresser about four feet away from the bed.

"Well you'll have to wait until you move your lazy ass over there." Lucy retorted.

Ian chuckled and stood up to retrieve his phone he opened up twitter and looked at Lucy. "Are you done yet?" he asked. "I can't see anything."

Lucy shook her head, "Give me a second."

Ian opened up his mentions while he waited and smiled, the majority of the tweets were in relation to his tweet to Lucy less than an hour earlier.

"Done," Lucy said finally.

Ian switched back to his timeline and refreshed the app. Lucy's tweet appeared on the very top.

**Lucy Hale *lucyhale**

*IANMHARDING THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. You complete me too. I look forward to spending ALL my birthdays with you. I Love you xx

Ian looked up at Lucy and their lips met in a slow sensual kiss. He broke the kiss and took Lucy's phone from her hands; he turned and placed it along with his own on the bedside table. "Happy Birthday Lucy," he whispered and she leaned in to kiss him once more. They shifted their bodies so that they were laying side by side their bodies touching as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Lucy straddled him and Ian's hands came up to cup her ass. Lucy moaned and broke away from the kiss so she could pull the t-shirt of Ian's that she had been wearing over her head; she tossed it to one side and dipped her fingers under the waist of Ian's pyjama bottoms. She stood up so she could remove them completely from his body and took of her own underwear at the same time.

"Luc," Ian stuttered. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded and straddled him once more, revelling in the feel of their naked bodies pressed together after so long. "I'm sure," she replied.

"Your doctor said it was okay?" Ian asked, he didn't want to do anything that could cause Lucy any discomfort.

Lucy nodded once more, "She said whenever I felt ready."

"And you do?" Ian asked.

"I do," Lucy replied. "That is if you want me."

Ian moaned and pressed his lips to hers hard. "Oh I want you," he responded.

"Well then," Lucy said. "What're we waiting for?"

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
